What Happened to Smith?
by FonzFan82
Summary: Mystery Inc. 2nd Generation was asked to help clear their parents' names since they were accused of being involved with the murder of Joseph Smith from the Mormon church, Latter - Day Saints. Would the two generations be able to solve this 100 unsolved murder?
1. Chapter 1

Mystery Inc. 2nd Generation, Kylie Jones – Blake, Danny Blake, Jessica and Ryan Anderson, Frank and Gloria Rogers took the new Mystery Machine to have its first oil change. This was the very first time Kylie had ridden in the Mystery Machine ever since her friends bought it not too long ago.

After dropping the Mystery Machine off, the gang decided to walk around for a while. They weren't far from Kylie's father, Fred Jones's place. They found their parents outside Fred's house. Daphne Blake, Danny's mother, waved them over. The gang walked over to the house. It was a two – story ranch style, but the house looked like it could use a real paint job. The paint both inside and out looked like it was fading.

The gang came closer to their parents. They could tell there was something wrong with their parents. The gang looked at one another, wondering what was on their parents' minds.

"Glad you arrived, kids. There is something we'd like to talk to you all about," Velma Dinkley, Jessica and Ryan's mother said.

"What's wrong? From the looks on your faces, it doesn't look like it's good news," Danny remarked.

"Of course there isn't, Son. There is a mystery for you all to solve," Daphne said.

The gang looked at one another a second time.

"What kind of mystery is it this time?" Kylie asked, hearing Gloria step on a leaf by making it crunch. Autumn had been here in Milwaukee a couple of months now and the gang were enjoying the colors change.

"Well, this one is a bit complicated to explain. It's about a cold case on one of the founders of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. We've been accused of Joseph Smith's murder," Shaggy explained with a scared look on his face.

"What your father is trying to say is that we were in the area almost forty years ago and somebody from the Church accused us," Fred told Gloria and Frank.

"Why would they accuse you of a crime you didn't commit?" Jessica asked.

"That's something we'd like to know. That's where you come in," Daphne said.

Shaggy, Fred, and Velma nodded in agreement.

"This could be a dangerous case for you," Shaggy said to Frank and Gloria.

"We're tough, Dad. I'm sure we'll be fine on this case," Gloria reassured her father while putting her light – brown hair in a ponytail.

Now the group wondered how to solve over a hundred or so murder. Both generations would have to wait and see how 2nd Generation would solve their most dangerous murder yet. Kylie is a lawyer but would have to see how hard this case would be in court. Kylie watched Gloria push her bangs out of her face while Danny played around with her own blonde long hair.

Danny had always loved playing with her long, blonde hair, even if he had nothing to do. Kylie had the looks of her father, Fred. People have never thought of dreaming of a second generation of Mystery Inc. They always thought it was the end of Mystery Inc. Kylie and her friends looked into another's eyes. What would fans think of this mystery?

Note: I would like to thank draco122 for helping out on ideas for this story and the title. This title was renamed from the original, Church in the Wildwood. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Kylie and the gang were sitting in her office, eating lunch. Today was busy, so she stayed in her office. She invited the gang for lunch and they all accepted. Danny decided to take a break and have their daughter, Claudia take over for a while. She was happy to let Danny have a break once in a while.

While eating silently, the gang heard Patsy Logan, Kylie's secretary knock on the door.

"Come in," Kylie called as she heard a burp from Frank.

"Excuse me," he said in his polite manners.

Patsy opened the door and the gang saw a woman walk in.

"She says her name is Lucy Smith," Patsy introduced.

"Hello, Mrs. Smith. Would you like to have a seat?" Kylie asked.

"Thanks."

Lucy looked around the office: the office held about seven or eight chairs, one swivel chair, a light brown wooden desk and the walls were covered with fading white paint that could use a fixing up kind of job. Lucy also saw paintings all over the office walls. The window wasn't far from Kylie's desk but did notice it was open. Lucy looked around: Danny sitting next to Kylie in his best outfit which was dark green and some gray in the background with trees. He also had on white pants, socks and shoes.

His hair had been neatly combed and brushed. His light brown hair could use a trim. He was really good – looking for somebody in his forties. Lucy saw Kylie was in her fifties, blonde hair and blue eyes. Lucy could tell Kylie had looks from her father, Fred Jones. Lucy did see Kylie and Danny would make a good couple. She saw Frank Rogers.

Frank was also good – looking for his early forties. He had light blue eyes and Kylie's blue eyes were a bit darker than his own. Today Frank had his curly red hair that looked like it was a mess. Frank dressed professionally. He was wearing a light orange T – shirt and shoes, socks and pants that matched. He often found this outfit as work clothes. His shirt held an orange and polka dot tie. She really didn't have any clue to what his career was.

Jessica, she had heard of was the same Anderson from her weekly column. Today Jessica's hair was in a ponytail. Jessica was wearing light purple Nikes. They looked to be either a size seven or seven and a half. The socks looked like they were brand – new just like the shoes themselves.

And Ryan Anderson, Jessica's brother looked a lot more like their mother, Velma Dinkley did rather than Jessica. Ryan had reading glasses on. Kylie and the gang wore no glasses since Ryan was the only one with them. Ryan's sight only needed glasses for reading only, Lucy guessed. And, last, but not least, Gloria was a spitting image of Shaggy Rogers.

Shaggy was well – known for his cowardness and a cook. He was really good at that. Lucy did see Ryan had a job over at First National Bank since his work outfit had told her. The National Bank logo was on Ryan's left on his shirt. The shirt had recently been washed and ironed and had no wrinkles. It surprised her how well these characters were dressed.

After Patsy had left, Lucy cleared her throat.

"What did you come here for, Mrs. Smith?" Kylie asked.

"My name isn't Mrs. Smith, Mrs. Blake. It's actually Miss," Lucy corrected Kylie.

"I'm not a Mrs. Either. What can we do for you today?" Kylie asked.

"I'm sure you all have heard about the Joseph Smith murder, right?" Lucy asked as the gang nodded yes.

"You see, I happen to be related to him. He was on my father's side of the family. I want you to solve his murder," she continued.

"We'll take the case, but we'd like to know what happened first," Kylie said.

So Lucy began her story.

"As you all know, this happened in the eighteen hundreds before he died. Before he was murdered, he was in jail and was attacked by the mob. He had been working on his writing before he was shot from the mob. The manuscript never got finished. We'd like to find out where the manuscript is and who did it."

_Flashback:_

_Joseph Smith was killed by a mob intent on indicating the LDS church. Members of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter – Day Saints forced persecution from their earliest days. They were denied government protection and driven from Missouri to Illinois, were rising tensions ultimately to the assassination of their prophet Joseph Smith on 27 June 1844. Joseph Smith declared national law on 1834, to protect Navuoo Mormons from violent restriction._

_The Illinois government promised Joseph Smith protection if he would stand trial for treason against the State of Illinois for declaring motive laws. Smith initially ran from the state, but he ultimately returned and surrendered._

_End Flashback_

"As you could see, at that time the Latter – Day Saints were recently being discovered from him. You can always call the Latter – Day Saints church headquarters in Utah for more information. You can talk to Bishop Chuck Larsen," Lucy said.

"We'll be sure to do so," Kylie said, getting out of the desk chair to let the woman out.

The gang thought Lucy was cute. Lucy had light brown hair, curly, outfit was pink and blue from top to bottom. Lucy looked to be in her late thirties, the gang guessed.

"All right, gang. Next is to start snooping around," Kylie announced.

Lunch was now over and everyone left to go back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Kylie and the gang had supper with their parents at Daphne's house.

"Why don't you tell us what happened forty years ago?" Ryan asked.

Ryan also bought along his daughter and son, Linda and Keith since Lauren was no longer living. When Ryan would be out solving mysteries with the gang, Ryan had always left the kids with his mother, Velma.

"We know you all have to know some time," Daphne said.

Fred decided to explain first.

"Have you all met Lucy Smith?" Fred asked.

The younger generation nodded yes.

"She was in my office a couple of days ago, Dad. What about her do we need to know?" Kylie asked as Danny began to play with her long blonde hair.

"You see, she is an old friend. She had somehow was with us the time we were in the area. We were working on a case not too far away from the Church. We did not go to the Church to snoop around, but were busy looking for clues that sounded like they were near the Church, so we took a chance," Fred said.

"I just don't see what this has to do with Lucy," Kylie remarked.

"We're getting to that, dear. While Shaggy here was out with Velma, Daphne and I were trying to look for a mineral on the ground. We heard a scream. It definitely did not sound like your father," Fred told Gloria and Frank.

"It didn't sound like as man screaming. It was mostly a woman screaming. We went to investigate.

_Flashback:_

_Fred was picking up some sort of rock that ended up on the back of his white T – shirt when he and Daphne heard a woman screaming. It was a high – pitched voice._

_"Let's go and find out who that is screaming," Fred whispered to Daphne._

_Daphne was also wondering about what the screaming was all about. So Fred let Daphne send a text message to Velma and Shaggy telling where they were going. Velma texted back, saying she and Shaggy heard the female voice calling for help. Daphne wrote back, saying they would meet Velma and Shaggy. Fred and Daphne were there before Velma and Shaggy since the scream was near them._

_"What happened, Miss?" Fred asked._

_"I think I just saw a ghost!" the woman said in a scared voice._

_"Who was the ghost?" Shaggy asked._

_He and Velma just arrived on the scene._

_"Now you're starting to get me scared," Shaggy added._

_"Cool it, Shaggy. Will you tell us who this so – called ghost was?" Velma asked._

_"He looked like Joseph Smith, one of the founders of the Latter – Day Saints church," the woman started._

_"Before you continue, may we have your name?" Fred asked, helping the woman up._

_"My name is Lucy Smith," the woman introduced._

_"Where was the ghost headed, Lucy?" Daphne asked._

_"I have no idea. He was moving too fast for me to figure this one out," Lucy replied._

_"Are you a family member of the late Joseph Smith?" Fred questioned._

_"Why, of course I am. How did you know that?" Lucy asked in a frightened voice._

_"We hear screams like this all the time," Velma answered._

_"And I thought I was the coward one," Shaggy stated._

_"You should know by now you aren't the only chicken around here," Velma told him._

_"Good," Shaggy said with a sigh._

_"The ghost I just saw looked a lot like the real Joseph Smith. The Church is in progress on trying to figure out what happened to him at the time the mob came around. We're trying to find a manuscript that never got published," Lucy told the gang._

_"What kind of manuscript would that be?" Daphne asked._

_"That's just the thing the Church has no idea where the manuscript could be. We believe before he died, he was writing something that hasn't been published at the time. We do believe in this manuscript he was trying to tell us what was happening," Lucy went on._

_End Flashback_

"So since then we haven't figured out where the ghost ran off to," Daphne finished.

"Maybe you'll have better luck than we did," Shaggy said.

"I'm sure we will, Dad. Like Gloria said before, we're tough," Frank said, quoting his sister.

"So what your job is to find out where this old manuscript is," Fred said.

"We already know that, Mom. Lucy came to us asking the same thing," Danny told Daphne.

"She hired us to find the missing manuscript and who murdered him," Ryan went on.

This story really did scare Linda and Keith. They still were too young for violence like this.

"I think you're scaring the children," Shaggy said, noticing the scared looks.

"We'll start snooping around on this right away," Gloria said.

The younger generation thought this was an interesting story their parents told them.

"We appreciate your help on this one," Daphne said.

"No problem, Mom. We'll do our best, but we can't promise anything," Danny said.

"We know you will," Shaggy told them.

"That night still haunts me," Shaggy added.

The gang weren't that frightened like Shaggy was. Dinner was finally over and both generations saw it was getting late. They got up and hugged their parents and then left.


	4. Chapter 4

The next mornig, Kylie and the gang made reservations to book a couple rooms in Salt Lake. After about less than twenty minutes, Ryan told the gang they now had a few rooms.

"Thanks, Ryan. We'll leave in an hour or so to get ready," Kylie said.

"Good idea. I'll call Mom real fast and ask if she could look after Keith and Linda."

"Danny and I will talk to the girls. I'm pretty much sure Claudia won't mind taking over for a while."

Kylie knew her second daughter had no certain kind of job for herself, but she would be happy to fill in for whoever would be away. Claudia had no experience to work for Kylie to take over the law firm. That was all right with her. Later that day, Kylie and Danny sat down to tell the three daughters about their latest murder.

"What new mystery are you and Mom going to work on now?" Heather, the eldest of the three daughters asked.

"Our newest mystery takes place in Salt Lake. A relative of one of the founders discovered the Latter – Day Saints Church to solve Joseph Smith's murder case," Danny answered.

"Daddy, even today nobody has figured this one out. Wish you lots of luck," Daphne, the youngest replied.

"We understand this will be a hard case to crack, but we're giving it a shot," Kylie told them.

"Be careful. This mystery is ancient histroy," Heather reminded them.

"We know, girls. We're also asking you to take care of the tenants while we're gone," Danny said.

"I somehow figured you would ask that," Claudia said.

"That's right, sweetheart, unless you're not available to take over," Danny said.

"I'm open," Claudia told them.

"Thank you for looking after the place. We really appreciate it. We leave pretty soon."

"So fast? You don't have any reservations," Daphne pointed out.

"That's where you're wrong, dear. We already made plans," Kylie returned.

"That was fast," Daphne replied.

After the girls left, Danny and Kylie left to search for their suitcases and carry – ons. Danny didn't want his mother to overload on his packing this time. Their last case, Daphne overstuffed his suitcase. Danny decided to give Daphne a call to let her know he and the gang were leaving soon.

"All right, Danny. I won't mind helping you pack," Daphne offered.

"Thanks, Mom, but there isn't much time today for you to help out. Maybe next time."

"All right."

Daphne wished him luck.

"We'll need it," he said and put the phone back in the cradle.

Their friend Jessica would start out driving the Mystery Machine since it was at her place.

Danny thought it made sense that Kylie would drive the new automobile on the trip so she could learn how to drive and use its controls. Jessica arrived at the apartment thirty minutes later. Ryan was with her already, but he sat in his normal seat, which was the back. Ryan and Jessca helped them pack their bags.

"We stopped by Mom's place to drop off Linda and Keith," Ryan spoke up.

Danny and Kylie didn't seem to care. Next Jessica drove over to pick up Gloria and Frank and then they were on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

While driving in the newly Mystery Machine, the A/C was on since the gang was feeling hot. The time on the dashboard read 3:37 in the afternoon. The gang had been in the SUV for a few hours, but had hoped they would get there by nightfall, while in the vehicle, Gloria did a bit of research on Joseph Smith.

"I looked up where Joseph Smith was before he died. He was in prison at the time. Our first stop to search in the crime scene. He was in this prison cell called Carthage Jail. It is (or was) located in Nauvoo, Illinois. The owners at the time agreed to have Smith there in order to protect him from the mob.

"Carthage Jail was a bit small, according to research. It's a jail of two floors, which was big enough for a few prisoners plus the owner and his wife. Smith at the time wasn't the only prisoner when the mob attacked him.

"Also according to research, Smith had his meals with the jailer and his wife. At that time, Smith had a room on the first floor. Eventually, the jailer became concerned about people who might fire at Smith through the windows and transferred in an upstairs cell.

"It was being hot after a few hours, Smith was allowed to stay in the jailer's room. While the jailer and his wife slept down in the parlor. At the time Smith was armed when the mob ran upstairs but had no luck trying to break in the bedroom Smith was staying in. Also according to research, Smith had defended himself along with his brother and a couple other men who were with him. Of course, we do know this was and still is a crime that's still unsolved," Gloria told the gang.

They found Gloria's research details interesting.

"Wow. Where there any witnesses?" Frank asked.

At this time he was the driver.

"Just one."

"So we'll have to check out the jail," Kylie replied.

"Good idea. We're supposed to clear our parents' names, right?" Ryan asked.

This was their job – to help their parents on the murder case. It was shortly after nightfall when the gang entered Salt Lake's Marriott Hotel.

Just like any other hotel, Marriott was pretty big. The hotel was not yet full of cars when Ryan parked the SUV in the parking lot. There were about fifteen or so parking spaces left. The new Mystery Machine looked a lot like the original van but the newly Mystery Machine was a bit more up – to – date. The newly Mystery Machine had some features the old one did not have so they enjoyed the new van.

The van stopped once Ryan found the perfect spot for the Mystery Machine. Since it was still new, Ryan and the gang didn't want the vehicle to be hit by any other car or truck, so the gang knew the car didn't have a choice to be bent even if it was still new. After turning the ignition off, the gang opened the trunk to collect their bags.

And to tell the truth, Kylie didn't want to picture how this case would look like in court. Neither did the rest of her friends. Kylie did not wish to change her friends' name of 2nd Generation of Mystery Inc to CSI: Utah. She wanted to keep the name their parents had from before so the fans would like to know there were going to be other generations to come. It was a little after nine – fifteen when she and her friends entered the hotel lobby.

The desk clerk was the only person at the desk when the gang entered her way.

"Hello. Welcome to Salt Lake Marriott. May I have your names?" a petite thirty – six – year – old woman asked.

She certainly looked to be a bit taller than Velma, the gang thought, maybe about two or four inches taller. She looked like her hair really needed a trim.

"Ms. Jones – Blake, Mr. Blake, Ms. Rogers and Mr. Rogers, Mr. Anderson and Ms. Anderson," Ryan told her.

"I meant first names, not just your last," she corrected, "so I would know what rooms you'll be staying here during your stay."

The gang read the nametag: Amanda.

"Kylie Jones – Blake, Daniel Blake, Gloria and Frank Rogers, Jessica and Ryan Anderson," Gloria spoke up.

Of course, Amanda didn't give them a good look to who they were.

"All right. Make sure to tell us your first and last names next time you return," Amanda reminded them.

"We'll try to remember this next time," Kylie told her as she pushed her blonde bangs from her face.

Amanda told them they were staying on the fourth floor in two rooms. Kylie was to bunk with Gloria and Jessica while Danny bunked in with Ryan and Frank. This time didn't take the gang long to unpack, but when they turned in for the night, it was 10:30. The gang turned the lights off and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Early the next morning, the gang awoke around seven – fifteen. Danny, Frank and Ryan were the first to go down to the hotel lobby. There was a different clerk on duty when he, Frank and Ryan entered to wait for the girls. The clerk looked in their direction and waved a friendly good morning. Danny, Frank and Ryan waved in return.

"Wait here," Danny told his friends.

"We're not going anywhere," Ryan said as Frank nodded in agreement.

The two friends looked in the other way when they saw Jessica, Kylie and Gloria head their way. Frank watched as Gloria shot a look in the direction of the hotel entrance, where Danny and the clerk were in conversation, but did get a glance in and saw Danny's mouth moving.

"What is Danny doing over there?" Gloria asked with curiosity.

"We're not sure. All we know is he told us to wait here and before we knew it, you girls came along," Frank told them.

That's when they saw Danny head their way. He could tell by the expression on his face, they wanted to know what he had told the clerk. The six friends walked in silence until they reached the van.

"I know what you guys are thinking," Danny said as everyone got into their usual places.

This time Kylie was the driver. They drove to a Denny's not too far from the Marriott. Once they walked in, the place didn't look busy much at all. A young woman who showed them where their table was, looking like she was a high school dropout. They thought she looked to be a sixteen – year – old.

They could tell she smelled of cigar. None of them liked the sound of this at all but didn't bother mentioning it to her. As soon as she left, Danny cleared his throat after taking a gulp of black coffee.

"We were wondering what you and the clerk were talking about," Frank told him.

"I'm going to tell. I was telling the clerk before we left, we checked in here last night and the night clerk was rude to us. He said he'd report her to the hotel manager so she'll be fired. I also told him we were going to check out this morning and he said he didn't blame us one bit," Danny said as a waiter took their orders.

"I wish we'd paid more attention to that last night, Danny," Jessica told him.

"What we will do is check out and head to the crime scene in Illinois," Gloria told the gang.

"I also looked up Carthage Jail last night. I made up a schedule for us to take a tour of the prison. We'll have more time tomorrow since we'll be in the car most of the day," Gloria added.

"The jail isn't a national park, Gloria," Danny told her.

"I know that. I looked up on my phone and the jail is more of a visitor center these days. This is why we're doing the tour to have a closer look at the room where he was murdered by the mob. I also know we'll have to come back again some other time to try looking for that manuscript that never got its publication."

The gang talked more about this case they were asked to work on.

"I sure don't want to picture what this would look like in court if we ever solve this mystery," Kylie replied.

"We don't either, Kylie. We'll have to see how much work we can work on," Frank told Kylie.

"How true," she returned.

After eating breakfast, Gloria offered to pay the bill this time. After using her MasterCard credit card, the gang was now ready to pack and check out. The six friends walked into the lobby in silence. Once again they separated to pack up. The girls took a bit more time since they bought a bit more things than the guys did. Last case they worked on without their leader, Kylie, Danny was the one who took up most of the time to pack and unpack, thanks to his mother, Daphne. The gang decided to meet within forty – five minutes so they could have more time to pack up. Jessica offered to collect the bill since she was the first to finish before the other two girls did. After packing, Jessica told her friends she was getting the bill and taking her suitcase with her.

After collecting the bill, Jessica told the clerk they were sorry to make a complaint on the one from the previous night.

"That's all right, Miss. We haven't had complaints in a while. I'm sure the manager would fire her tonight," he told her as her friends joined them.

The gang didn't catch a word what she was telling him.

After exiting out, Gloria asked, "Why were you talking with him, Jess?"

"I was just apologizing about last night. He said they haven't had any complaints for a while," Jessica answered as they finished putting the suitcases and buckled up.

"Gang, our next stop is to the crime scene," Gloria announced as they drove away.

The gang arrived to Illinois. Gloria opened the SUV doors to let her friends out.

"I scheduled a tour for us at the Carthage Jail to take a tour of it. I hope we can pick up a clue or two," Gloria said.

"I hope so, Gloria. Remember we're only here to clear our parents' names," Ryan reminded her.

"True. Let's go in. A tour is about to begin."

Just a few nights ago, Kylie updated their facebook page to tell the fans about their latest mystery. She would update soon. The gang walked in and found ten to fifteen people who were on the tour with them. The guide, whose name was Ralph, did all the talking. Jessica looked in Ralph's direction. He looked to be Kylie's age, maybe a couple of years older. Today he was professional. He was wearing red pants, along with the work outfit. The right of his shirt had the jail's logo. He finally began the tour.

"Located in western Illinois, just a few miles east of the Mississippi, Carthage is the county seat of Hancock County. This charming community has a rich historical story that interweaves with the Mormon Church. Other historical sites associated with Abraham Lincoln, Mark Twain, Joseph Smith and local Indian tribes make the area a great place to visit. Carthage has a bright future that includes a safe and quiet place to live and work with a growing economy that revolves around agriculture and manufacturing. The area is rich in the recreational activities as well.

"Carthage is the home of the Old Carthage Jail and visitor's center, the historic Hancock County Courthouse, Kibble Museum. Carthage Lake, WOW Panc, an old fashioned downtown Square with a variety of shops, many recreational activities, and several special events year 'round. If you are interested in self – guided tours, take a look at some of the Hancock County's old barns, or take a walking tour in the heart of Carthage.

"Perhaps Carthage's most famous attraction is the Carthage Jail, which was the site where the Mormon leader, Joseph Smith and his brother, Hyrum, were killed by an angry mob on 27 June, 1844. Their action resulted in the Mormons abandoning nearby Nauvoo on their famous treak west that led to the founding of Salt Lake City, Utah. More details of the mob action can be found here, courtesy of the LDS Church.

"Today, the "old jail" is one of the most well preserved historic buildings in Carthage. It was constructed of native yellow limestone in 1839 – 1841. It was used as the county jail until 1886 when a new jail was built on the town square. In 1938 the building was restored to its condition by Joseph McRae.

"In 1963 an additional building of the same type of stone was constructed by the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter – Day Saints. Here, visitors are received in air conditioned comfort, and the story of the Mormon Church is related."

While in the room on the second floor where the murder took place, Gloria snapped several pictures for them to share on faceoobk. Gloria always in charge of taking pictures on every case the pictures to their facebook page. Danny would be the one to comment by answering fans' questions.

Even Jessica as a reporter, wasn't very good at taking pictures, so she gave Gloria the job. Jessica herself was happier with pen and paper. She usually told readers about the cases they worked on and how they solved them. Ryan, his job on facebook was answering private messages from the fans while Frank shared Gloria's notes. When Frank wasn't there, Ryan would fill in.

While the tourists and guide left, the gang stayed behind. They wanted to see if they could find any clues. While the guide talked, Gloria bent down on her knees. She'd been studying the floor. She put a finger on the carpet. She didn't say anything to the gang. Her thought on the carpet was the murder took place when she bent down!

Gloria gave a scream as she took a shot of the bloodstream. The guide and other tourists were nearby.

"Wait here," the guide told them.

He wanted to see what the scream was all about.

"We heard a scream," he said.

The guide's comment made the gang jump, startled somebody was watching.

"Sorry we interrupted the tour, sir. I thought I saw something on this carpet," Gloria told her.

"We'll talk about this later. The tour is almost finished," Ralph told the gang.

"Perhaps we should," Danny told Ralph as they watched him walk out.

"Sorry I screamed a bit too loud," Gloria apologized to her friends.

"What made you scream on the carpet?" Ryan asked.

"Look down here," Gloria said, pointing.

Her friends bent down to see what Gloria was pointing.

"Carpet looks the same," Kylie said, squinting.

"I agree," the others said in unison.

"Well, you haven't looked very hard enough," Gloria said.

"Tell us, Sis," Frank said.

"I think we found our first clue."

"What makes you think we found a clue on this carpet?" Jessica asked, pushing her bangs from her face.

"Our first clue is this red spot here," Gloria replied, taking a few more pictures of the bloodstain.

"Why take pictures of the carpet?" Danny asked.

He and his friends couldn't figure out what she had been talking about, so they all gave one another a questioning look.

"Once these pictures are filmed clearly, I'll show you our first clue," Gloria said as she got up from her knees and putting the camera back in its case.

The gang had some dust on their clothes, so they brushed it off. It made Kylie sneeze. Kylie's sneeze was loud enough for people to hear.

The tour now ended. Ralph let the tourists leave. He couldn't give the tour while all of the interruptions from the gang. Ralph didn't seem to mind letting her tourists bring their cameras along. Tourist thing, Ralph thought to himself. Ralph walked back to the murder scene.

Ralph was well aware he had detectives on the tour. He didn't like detectives since they were always asking questions. He seemed not to notice or even care who the gang was.

"Would you mind telling me why the tour was disturbing?" he asked.

"I can answer that," Ryan said.

"Very well. After you give your story, I'm calling the police."

"We thought we spotted something on the carpet here," Ryan explained, pointing to the bloodstain where they had been standing.

"What about it?" Ralph asked carelessly.

"We thought we spotted something," Ryan told him, even if he didn't know what their clue was.

"I'd forget about this whole thing, sir. I'm calling the police since you came here just to disturb the tour," Ralph said, heading to a nearby telephone.

The telephone that was placed to a wall a couple of feet away. The gang watched Ralph talk in the receiver, but none of them couldn't figure out what his mouth was saying.

The gang saw the telephone was a bit on the old – fashioned side. It made the gang wonder if the black telephone was from either the 1800s or nineteen fifties, but it didn't make them bother to think asking Ralph, so they didn't bother.

"The sheriff is on his way, so stay right where you all are," Ralph said in an angry voice.

The gang could tell Ralph wasn't very friendly. Ralph seemed nice enough when the tour began, but he became angry after the tour. The gang felt Ralph sense he had snoopers on this tour. They watched him walk downstairs to wait for the sheriff. He made it within five to ten minutes.

"Where are they?" the gang heard a deep voice ask.

"Follow me, Sheriff. I happen to think they are detectives. I'm not answering any questions they plan to ask."

"You don't need to, sir."

Ralph walked into the murder scene with the sheriff. The six friends could tell the sheriff was a big guy. He looked to be in his fifties, maybe five years his senior. They could tell he recently shaved. He came over without paying any attention on what they looked like or even cared who they were.

"You are all under arrest of disturbing the peace," he said, grabbing six handcuffs.

The gang read his nametag: Sheriff Collins. The six friends have been in jail several times, so they knew what it was like behind bars. Their eyes said silently one to another, here we go again!


End file.
